The Last Horcrux
by Got-a-quill
Summary: “ I gave you so much more than that, Hermione, I gave you eternal life, as my own Horcrux” He told her firmly, as Hermione tried running
1. Chapter 1

Hermione shifted around in her sleep, as she moved the blankets up to her face. It was midnight, and Hermione Granger was fast asleep. The Dark Lord had won the war, killing nearly everybody on the Order's side. It came as a blow to the Order, when they found out Ron had betrayed them, giving the dark Lord, all the information he needed, to rid the world of Potter. Hermione had escaped with few injuries, and was now hiding in an abandoned home. She could not be found. Voldemort had been after her, since the end of the war. How was he meant to find a witch who was almost as intelligent as he was? But none the less, the reward increased and soon Hermione was worth a million galleons. She couldn't help but laugh when she first found out.

She continued to stir in her sleep, as she her breathing increased, but then stopped and went back to normal. She was dreaming about her first encounter with Voldemort.

* * *

It was in her first year of Hogwarts, she was going to see the Head Master. She remembered walking up the spiral staircase and to the door. She knocked and then entered, only to see a hooded man, stepping into the fireplace, his snake eyes watching her intensely. He then disappeared.

"Ah, Ms Granger yes come sit" Dumbledore said as he gestured for her to sit.

"Who-"But he cut her off.

"Never mind that" Dumbledore said softly as they continued on. The snake eyes, never leaving her memory.

The next encounter was in her third year. She wasn't at Hogwarts, instead she was walking home. She was at a busy intersection waiting for the light to turn green so she could walk across. She looked straight ahead, and his eyes plagued her once again. She stared at him, he was wearing casual clothing, didn't look anything like a 70 year old, but merely a 20 year old. But Hermione wasn't mistaken. His eyes gave him away. The light turned green, and Hermione hurried across, their elbows touching as they passed each other. He plagued her in her dreams, talking to her, driving her insane, with his talk of the destruction of Potter.

She spoke to Dumbledore when she went back to Hogwarts. She told him, everything she could, and the Order learnt that Voldemort had been able to restore his former self, making him look in his 20's, making him younger again. Dumbledore told Hermione to inform him, whenever she encountered or dreamt of Voldemort, and told her never to approach, speak or seek him out. Hermione did as she was told, but as her dreams became less frequent, so did her trips to see Dumbledore.

Soon, Voldemort, had left her alone, and the Order presumed, he found her no longer useful. They thought he wanted information from her, and concluded that he received none from her so moved one. Dumbledore had no comment. He did not speak at the meetings, and Hermione felt he was hiding something. Did he know something she didn't?

However, the topic disappeared and Hermione continued on with her normal life, until her last year of Hogwarts. He was plaguing her again. Her dreams, becoming more vivid, her nightmares constantly waking her up. She saw him at Hogsmede, she saw him at Hogwarts, and she saw him in her room. But no one else did. No one could see him, but her. But how did he get into Hogwarts? She was too scared to sleep, she would close her eyes tightly and then open them, but he was still there. He was silent a hood covering his face, the darkness high lighting his eyes. His eyes. She was going insane.

He would stand near her in class, telling her to hurt Harry, to kill him, when he wasn't looking. Hermione ignored him, and turned to Harry. His scar wasn't hurting so that meant Voldemort, couldn't have really been there.

Then one night whilst she tried to sleep, he spoke. Hermione kept her eyes close, pretending to be asleep. But he knew better. He told her of his plans, and what he would do, to everyone who stood against him. He told her, she wouldn't tell anyone, and he was right. She didn't. She couldn't. Every time she tried, her mouth would stop moving, and the words wouldn't come out. He spoke to her constantly, sometimes all day, making her scream. She tried throwing objects at him, but he resisted them, making her angry. One night she couldn't control herself.

"What do you want!? Take it and leave me alone, please, take it and go" She said loudly at first, but by the end of her sentence she was whispering. His head tilted to the side slightly as he approached her. He moved his hand, and cupped her cheek. Hermione tensed up as she felt his hand on her cheek, and then she fell. He had done something to her, she tried to get up, but he kept her down. He knelt down and grabbed her arm gently, and she felt an instant power rush. Her breathing increased, as she tried to slow it down. What was he doing?

"Dumbledore was a fool, to think you could withstand me" He told her. To most people, they would hear pity in his voice, but Hermione knew it was not pity, it was mockery.

"What?" Hermione whispered as she lost her breath. Dumbledore had something to do with this?

"Dumbledore, underestimated me, and because of his foolishness, your life now hangs in the balance" He told her, his voice changing, from mockery to his snake like slither. He disappeared, leaving her alone, and unable to move. She was found that way by Ginny, and was taken to the hospital wing. Everyone had come to see her, trying to figure out what happened, but she refused to tell them, she couldn't. She told them all to go away, and to leave her alone. Harry didn't visit her, the reason eluded her. Yes she told everyone to go away, but he only came once and then stopped.

Dumbledore had tried to speak to her but she ignored him. He had something to do with this, and he never told her or tried to help her.

He questioned her asking if Voldemort had returned, but he already knew.

"What did he do?" He asked her, trying to get any response.

"Well you should know shouldn't you? You didn't tell me anything, you did this not him" Hermione said angrily, and she was right in some aspects, "What did he do?"

Hermione asked, because in all honesty, she did not know.

Dumbledore was silent, and then spoke.

"I'm not sure, yet, but, well, whenever Harry is near you, His scar is burning" Dumbledore said gravely, and Hermione's jaw dropped.

His scar was burning. That's why he stopped seeing her. Hermione stayed silent, and did not speak, for the rest of her stay in the hospital wing. Harry's scar only burned when Voldemort was near, and now it was burning while she was near him too. What did he do to her? What was she going to do?

* * *

Hermione woke up, the sound of screaming above her terrifying. She grabbed her wand, and held it tightly. She went to the nearest window and looked outside. Death eaters had swarmed the entire area. She could hear banging on her door. She turned and headed for the attic. She would be safe there, with the wards she placed on it. She pulled the string from the ceiling and instantly a pair of stairs fell to her. She climbed them and then closed it, hiding in the corner of the room. She was 22 now, and was living in a world of darkness. Nowhere was safe. She could hear them raiding the house, but they would never find her. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead there. She waited and waited and after a moment she looked up. She froze. How was that possible? How was he here, standing before her?

She stood up, and lifted her wand, his eyes piercing through her. The same eyes, that had plague her, since the very start of her wizarding years.

"And what do you intend to do with that?" He asked her gesturing to her wand.

Hermione tried t curse him, but nothing happened. Nothing at all. He laughed as he eyes widened with fear.

"You can't use my magic against me" He told her slowly as he approached her. His magic?

"Your magic?" Hermione asked as she tried to distance herself from him.

"The magic I gave you that night, I know you remember I never forget it" He told her as he walked over to her slowly, his hood still covering his face.

"You gave me your magic?" Hermione asked her voice shaky. He was directly in front of her now.

" I gave you so much more than that, _Hermione_, I gave you eternal life, as my own Horcrux" He told her firmly, as Hermione tried running, but her caught her around her waist he legs kicking into the air, " Potter thought he destroyed all my horcruxes, during the final battle, but little did he know you were the thing that stopped him, you should have seen the look on his face, when he tried the killing curse on me and it did nothing, pure shock and horror"

She was his last Horcrux.

* * *

**Hey people, I was going to take a break after I finished my last story, but I'm bored as hell, I really want school holiday's to be over, I know I'm crazy right? Anyways enjoy and let me know if I should continue or not. DUNDUNDUN (end scary music)**


	2. Chapter 2

She tried getting away from him, but he held her firmly.

"Let me go" Hermione shouted as her hand, knocked his face slightly, his hood coming off. She gasped as he dropped her, onto the floor, landing with a big thud. His messy black hair distracted her for a moment, and then she noticed his pale skin and yellow eyes.

"Still the same girl, from Hogwarts" He told her as he fixed his hood, placing it back over his head.

"You made me your Horcrux? Why? How is that possible?" Hermione questioned, she couldn't believe it. The screaming outside was louder now, and the death eaters seemed to have moved on to another house.

"Why? Because it was prophesised, that I would win the war, with the human Horcrux, and who better to use than Harry Potter's friend, they wouldn't have figured that out until the very end" Voldemort told her as he circled her. Hermione looked up, unable to stand.

"That's why you were always there, never leaving me alone, that's why you tormented me, I was your Horcrux?" Hermione shouted, with pure rage.

He didn't reply. He smirked instead. He had enjoyed those few months, when he was constantly near her, scaring her, making her tormented with thoughts of him.

"You should be grateful, I didn't kill you, no, instead I gave you a life many of my followers would have begged for" Voldemort said as he pulled her up roughly.

"I'm not one of your followers" Hermione told him, with confidence that was slowly deserting her.

"No, no, you're so much more than that, you're the last bit of my soul" He said as he began moving them to the end of the attic. The stairs dropped as he moved them down. She fought him the entire way, to his annoyance. She kicked and punched, yelling and screaming for him to let her go. He told her to shut up, but she ignored him and continued on. Then she remembered her wand. She felt for her pocket as they walked and pulled it out. He only sighed.

"Have we not been through this?" He told her as he let her go. Hermione ignored him as they circled each other, she was armed at this point and he was not. He opened his arms and stood still, "Curse me, I give you permission to curse me"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, but did not pass up the offer.

"Crucio" She yelled, as a jet of light hit Voldemort, but nothing happened. Then suddenly an eruption of pain, shit through her, as she dropped and withered on the floor. She screamed out in pain, and after a few seconds it stopped. Hermione was on the floor once again, and still in pain, whilst Voldemort approached her.

"You can't hurt me Hermione, any curse you throw at me, will end up hurting you" He told her as he knelt down next to her. He pulled her chin up towards him, and looked her straight in the eye, "You gave me permission that eventful night, when you told me to take what I wanted. How could I refuse?" He said with his laughter following after. He moved his hand from her chin and cupped her cheek, which felt of dry tears, "You brought this upon yourself, but I cannot take anymore credit, Dumbledore must be thanked also, when I told him of the prophesy, he could do nothing to stop me"

Hermione shivered involuntarily, he moved his hand and stood up, watching the distressed girl. Hermione didn't know what to say, or what to do. She felt so hopeless and stupid.

"What are you going to do with me?" Hermione asked as new tears fell. She looked down at the floor. She did not want him to see her cry. It was almost degrading.

"You will help me achieve my goal, of world domination, and any other activities I see fit" He told her casually, as she stood up unsteadily. He helped her steady herself before apperating them to Hogwarts, his castle, his home. He had taken it over, removing everything from it, changing it into his own home. There would be no more schooling. People only needed to know what he told them. They appeared in what seemed to be a study, but Hermione noticed something familiar about it. It was Dumbledore's office, which now had been rearranged. He let her go as he removed his cloak, revealing his dark pants and long sleeved shirt. He turned and faced Hermione looking at her features. She was the perfect size, not too small and not too tall, she had medium sized breast with an hour glass figure. Hermione felt naked under his gaze. She was wearing her pj's, and seeing as it was winter, she was wearing long cotton pants, with a plain purple long sleeved shirt. Even though she was covered decently, she still felt exposed.

He walked over to her with a graceful charm. Hermione took a step back.

"Follow me to your room" He told her as he led the way. Hermione followed with care. He opened two large doors, and entered a large room. Hermione walked in behind him, and looked around. There was a large bed and window, which overlooked the lake. There was a large walk in wardrobe to her left, and a bathroom but apart from that her room was empty.

" Your room is attached to mine, for security measures" He said as he pointed to the door on her far right, before turning around and heading back to the door.

She waited for him to leave before moving. She quickly went to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. She sighed and then yawned. It must have been at least 2 in the morning. She went to the bed, and lay down above the blankets. Her head rested against the pillow as she thought.

She was his Horcrux, meaning a piece of him was in her. She was the reason why they had lost the war. It was all on her. They wasted so much time looking for the Horcruxes, when she was the only one that mattered. She hated herself, for giving in, while in her last year. If she had held out a little while longer, she wouldn't have been made into a Horcrux, and she wouldn't be here right now. It started raining again, heavier this time. It had rained almost every day for the past two weeks. It was always gloomy and the rain wasn't helping Hermione when it came to thinking positively. She closed her eyes and was deep in thought, which soon changed into a deep sleep.

Yellow eyes dominated her dreams, his voice echoing through her thoughts.

Hermione woke up with a start. She looked around and saw that she was now under the blankets. It wasn't a dream, she had really been brought here, and she really was his Horcrux. She got up, and went to her bathroom. She washed her face with cold water, and looked into the mirror. What was going to happen? How would she escape this? She washed her face once more, and looked into the mirror and jumped with fright. Voldemort was standing behind her. She took in a deep breath.

"How'd you get here?" Hermione asked as she moved slowly past him.

"Our rooms are connected, have you forgotten already?" He said as he followed her, making her uncomfortable.

"Don't come next to me" Hermione said, her voice giving way.

He did not listen, he continued to advance towards her, as she continued stepping backwards.

"Scared _Hermione_? You should be use to it now, I've been with you for a while now, if I recall correctly most of your 7th year" He told her as she was stopped by the window behind her. In two quick strides he was before her, his hands placed on either side of her face. He moved in closer, too close for Hermione's liking. Her breathing excelled, as a few seconds seemed to be an eternity. He seemed to be hovering over her, before he spoke.

"Breakfast will be delivered to your room, I have a meeting in 20 minutes, so you are not to leave this room" He told her. His minty breathes filling her nose. She nodded quickly; she just wanted him to leave her alone. He stepped back, and looked at the girl before him. He snorted, ungracefully before turning and heading out to his study. Hermione sighed with relief, as he left her alone. She sank to the floor, she for some reason felt exhausted. She hadn't really done much and yet she felt as if she had run a marathon. What was going on? Was this some kind of Horcrux side effect?

However true to his word, the elves appeared and brought food. She ate in silence but stopped, when she heard people talking in Voldemort study. She crawled over to the door, and put her ear to it. What was happening?

"No, My Lord, we have not found them yet, but we are still trying" A voice, which Hermione knew to be Ron's said. Hermione put her ear harder to the door, trying to hear things more clearly.

"Do not fail me, Weasley, I do not reward failures" Voldemort said calmly, but hatred wasn't too far away.

"Of course My Lord" Ron said, as he "sucked" up to Voldemort.

"Mmmm, Now on another note, what have you found on the Spirelli?" Voldemort asked. What the hell was a Spirelli? Hermione stood up quietly and moved away from the door. What was he looking for? Well there was only one way to find out. She to his room, which was connected to hers. She opened the door with relative ease, and walked in. His room was much larger than hers and was much fuller. Hermione walked in leaving the door open. She saw his desk, which was covered with many papers and books, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder over. She picked up single sheets of papers and glanced and glanced at them. Then she found something else, however on what appeared to be a Spirelli. She read over it. Apparently a Spirelli was a stone, which had so much power; it could very well destroy an entire nation. Hermione continued reading, she found some of his notes, and some of his plans, different locations he believed the Spirelli would be, but Hermione continued that he obviously had no idea of where it was.

She moved to the other side of his desk, and found more sheets, but these were different. They were of her. She read over them, and was shocked. He had gathered a lot on her, even her sleeping habits. He had information, on the different marks she had, such as scars, and the objects or people she received them from. He had done a lot of work, to get this. He also had profiles of other Order members, but none of them had as much detail as hers. She read on one of the sheets, that she had a scar, on the top of her shoulder and she instinctively felt for it. She never noticed it before. How did she get this one? She read on and had to re read the last sentence a few times. Voldemort had given her that scar, but how and when? Surely she would have known or at least remembered?

"You can't help but pry, can you?" Voldemort said as he walked over to her, snatching his papers. He looked angry. Hermione felt angry too, but why?

"You've been documenting me?" Hermione stated as she referred to the papers in his hand, "And how the hell, did you give me that scar?"

He moved closer to her, and touched her shoulder, on the spot where her scar was.

"I can show you" He said mischievously.

* * *

**Chapter two folks, enjoy, and if you have any suggestions for this fic let me know, because I am winging it lol. Thanks for the reviews and for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione looked at him, unsure of what to do. What was he going to show her exactly? Hermione had a feeling that she truly didn't want to know how she got the scar, so she attempted to change the subject.

"You're after a Spirelli; you already won the war, what could you possibly do with a Spirelli?" Hermione asked, her eyes wandering, not focusing on anything in particular. He placed the papers on his desk, in an orderly fashion, taking his time, to respond to her.

"A Spirelli would allow me to control everything, even the muggles, who will be eradicated" He said, very casually, as if it was a very normal thing to do.

"Eradicated? I was born a muggle, are you going to kill me then?" Hermione said, as she stepped forwards. She was regaining her confidence, and Voldemort had seemed to notice that.

" You're a mud blood with certain benefits, for one, you carry a piece of my soul, the very last piece apart from the one in me, I'm sure I can overlook the fact of your bloodline, no matter how impure it is" He told her as he rolled up his sleeves. It was beginning to get hot, and it was still only the morning.

"So I'm meant to just sit and watch while you do this?" Hermione sneered, as his expression changed, right before her eyes. He seemed to be angry, at her comment. He approached her, towering over her, slightly, but Hermione stood her ground. Her Gryffindor bravery was back and in full force.

"You will help me; you will have no choice in the matter. I own you, I command you. I can control your thoughts, your movements your very words. As soon as you let me place my soul into you, you gave me the power to do so" He told her, in a low voice, which held a high amount of venom within it.

"You can't control me" Hermione said in a whisper, which was barely audible, as he smirked.

"Is that so? Open the window" He told her.

"What? No" Hermione said, she wasn't his slave. But her legs had other ideas, they turned around, and her arms moved without her permission, opening the window. Hermione was in absolute shock. What had just happened? Why had she opened the window?

" I control you, I can make you do _anything_, anything at all, I could make you kill someone, I could make you torture someone, I could even use you for my own desires, if I please" He told her as he relinquished his hold on her.

"You wouldn't" Hermione stated, insecurity evident through her words as she regained control of her limbs. She turned and found him closer to her. He had never been this close to her before, making Hermione feel a bit uneasy. His nose was almost touching hers. She tried to step back but fear rooted her in the spot. Her Gryffindor bravery had left, almost as quickly as it had come.

"And why wouldn't I?" He stated, as his eyes pierced hers hauntingly. She could feel his hands, running down her waist, pulling her closer. She gasped, she hadn't been expecting that. His eye's never left hers, until she turned her head, too embarrassed to look at him. He smirked. He moved away from her, hearing a sigh escaping her lips.

"Get dressed, we have a few things to do" He told her as he began un buttoning his shirt.

"Like what?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Get dressed" He repeated, he did not like her when she questioned him.

Hermione got the point and left his room. She went over to her walk in wardrobe and looked around.

Dresses, dresses and more dresses. Weren't there any pants? She hated dresses, she stopped wearing them while she was at school, and it was the same time when Voldemort appeared. She felt uncomfortable to wear them around him. She stood still, and continued to glance at them. She decided that she really didn't have much of an option so she grabbed. A black dress which sat just above her knees, revealing her slim and smooth legs. The dress was tight around her breast, as she buttoned the three buttons up. The dress flowed out, making it more comfortable that any tight dress. Once she was done, she found a simple pair of shoes, with a slight heel to them. She didn't mind, the heels, but she still felt uncomfortable in the dress.

"Are you ready?" She heard him call out, as he entered her room.

"All you have are dresses" Hermione called out as he approached the wardrobe. He entered and saw her standing with her arms crossed. He looked at her with approval as he took in her appearance. The dress suited her; it had a sort of casual yet classy look to it.

"What is the problem with what you're wearing, it looks fine" He told her, but she sighed.

"I don't want to wear it" Hermione stated, but Voldemort scowled at her.

"I don't have time for your worries, come now" He told her as he walked out, Hermione following him with defeat.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she tried to keep up with his fast pace.

"Traitors have been found within my ranks, today they will be killed as will their families" He told her carelessly as he slowed down.

"You're going to kill their families? But they haven't done anything wrong!" Hermione said angrily as they both stopped walking. He turned and faced her. She was questioning him again.

"It does not matter, by killing their families; it will show other traitors what will happen to them. They will then re think their course of action" He told her, as he grabbed her shoulders roughly, making her squirm, "Do not question me, you will regret it"

Hermione kept silent.

"Good girl, now come" He told her as he held her wrists tightly and led the way. Everything had changed. She couldn't even recognise were she was, he had changed everything making it look nothing like the old Hogwarts. There were fewer portraits on the wall, and more suits of armour. She guessed he had charmed them all to come alive, if there were any intruders. The corridor was more or less empty, the tension high between them.

They stopped in front of two large doors, where he let go of her wrist. Hermione rubbed it. He had held her tightly. He pulled out his wand and summoned two hooded, black robes.

"Put it on, cover your face" He told her, and Hermione did as she was told. He then told her to stay behind him at all times and she nodded. She did not want to complain.

The doors opened dramatically, and they walked in, with Hermione close behind him. The room was full of masked and un masked death eaters, with his highest ranks at the front. They all bowed as they walked in, and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. The hall was silent, as they reached the front of the hall. They walked up the four steps and stood on the platform, towering the men and women, before them. Hermione positioned herself behind him, slightly and watched and the Malfoy's and Lestrange's give puzzling looks, especially Bellatrix, who eyes Hermione suspiciously. Hermione knew they didn't know who she was, but she still felt uncomfortable.

The death eaters all straightened up, as Voldemort cleared his throat.

"Welcome to my home, my faithful followers. You have all been summoned here, because I have discovered traitors amongst my ranks. You are all here, to witness what happens to traitors" He said as he lifted his hand. Hermione looked to the side and saw two masked men, walk out, with a long line of people, chained behind, him, and they too were masked. There were women and children and uncles and aunties. Voldemort had meant it, when he said their whole family. They were all made to kneel, facing Voldemort. Voldemort nodded and the two masked men walk around to the other death eaters, their wands ready. They went to two different men, dragging them out near their families. They had their masks removed so everyone could see who they were. Then their family's masks came off. As children cried, with their mothers.

Everyone else was silent, and Hermione's eyes watered at the sight of the children calling out to their mothers and fathers.

"Silence! You have all been found guilty, by myself and my followers for traitorous acts, the punishment for which is death, to both the culprits and their entire family" Voldemort said, angrily, as he raised his wand. The long line of men and women begged to be spared, but Voldemort would not listen. In an instant, people began dropping to the floor dead, as children wept even louder. But soon, the hall was once again silent as the bodies were taken away.

"Let that be a warning to anyone here that has not been discovered yet. I will find you and I will find your families, and you will all be killed, your bloodline disappearing from the wizarding world" Voldemort stated, his voice showing power and authority.

The death eaters echoed "yes master", and Hermione knew that they had received the message. He continued speaking and Hermione, looked to her side, to see who as standing with them. Ron was standing near her, and Hermione had to control herself. She couldn't go around punching people, and she knew that Ron probably didn't even know who she was.

Hermione heard movement and looked straight ahead of her, people were rising and leaving and Hermione knew it was over. However, the Malfoy's and the Lestranges' stayed behind.

"Bellatrix, take My Lady, back to my quarters and then return here" Voldemort said as he looked at Hermione.

"Yes My lord" Bellatrix said as Hermione followed her.

She had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

They walked in silence, nearly the whole way, but Hermione knew Bellatrix couldn't resist finding out who stood between her and her Master.

"So tell me, who are you and how do you fit in with our ranks? You must be new" Bellatrix said with a smile. She was trying to get information, by being pleasant with her guest.

" You were told to take me back, that doesn't involve speaking" Hermione said, as she wathed Bellatrix change out of her nice stature.

" You dare speak to me that way? Do you not know who I am?" Bellatrix snared, to the hooded Hermione.

"Yes I dare and yes I know who you are, but that doesn't chnag the fact that you don't know who I am. I could be no one, or I could be someone with hig power, more than you, someone the Dark Lord keeps close to. You wouldn't eant me to tell Volldemort about your ignorance towards me do you? So I sugest you do as your told, and take me back to the room, in silence" Hermione said with superioty. She would have to play the part if she wanted Bellatrix to leave her alone.

Bellatrix, didn't say anything, even thought her face was now red. Hermione wasn't sure if it was from embarresment or anger. Bellatrix bowed her head, ever so slightly, and continued to walk with Hermione in tow. They arrived at the two lare doors, which opened slowly, for her. Bellatrix quickly disappeared and Hermione was free to roam around in the large quatres. The doors closed and she took off her robe. It was too hot to wear a robe. She started removing one shoe as a time as she hoped to the door, which led to her room. She went to open it, but it was locked. She tried again and again but it wouldn't un lock. She sighed angrily and went to the couch nearby. This room was very large, Hermione assumed Voldemort spent a lot of time in here, seeing as it was beautifully decorated. There was a large fire place, behind a large desk, with couches placed in different places. There was a bear skin rug, in the middle, with portraits of great wizards and witchs, all who were killed due to studying the dark arts. Hermione finally removed her shoes and put her feet on the couch. She closed her eyes, as she tried erasing the memories in which she had unfortunalty been given, from the past events. She could still hear the children crying for their mothers and the mother's crying for their children.

She shivered. She had goose bumps now. She knew that when she slept, nightmares would plague her. She sighed, what was she going to do? She wouldn't be able to escape now, Voldemort, would find her instantly, and then, only Merlin would know what would happen. So another question occurred to her. If she couldn't leave, what could she do, to make sure, her permanent stay here would be livable? She didn't want to be depressed, and she didn't want to be in constant fear that he would hurt her. She would have to coopertate, and accept the fact, that she couldn't leave. If she was able to cooperate she would be able to survive this hell hole.

She lost track of time, and soon, she could hear footsteps, coming towards her. She tucked her legs beneath her, and watched as the doors opened. Voldemort walked in, taking a glance at her, before going to his des. He took of his robe and placed it on the floor besides him. He sat down, and began writing something. Hermione rolled her eyes, and started thinking again, even though she couldn't really think. The silence was terrifying, to Hermione. She didn't like silence, something about it, made her uneasy. She decided to break it.

" Why can't I get into my room?" Hermione asked, as he continued writing, not even bothering to look up.

" The layout, of both rooms, is being changed" He said as boringly, as he ontinued writing.

"Why is it being changed?" Hermione asked as she sat up. He put down his quill, and looked at her.

" It is noit being changed, exactly, it's being moved back to the way it was before you arrived" He told her as he picked up hisd quill and continued writing again.

" Why?" Hermione asked, she knew he was getting annoyed, but he still hadn't answered the question.

He put down his quill with fruistration.

" Becvause I prefer one big room, compared to two small ones" Voldemort replied sourly, as Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"One room?" Hermione clarified, as she stood up, " Where will you be sleeping?"

It wasn't really a question, more of a read between the lines. Hermione was basically saying she wasn't going to sleep in the same room. He once again put his quill down, and looked at her in a calm matter

" I will not tolerate, you questioning my actions, I can easily punish you, or better yet, I could punish someone else, for your crimes, that would make things interesting wouldn't it?" He asked as he stood up. Hermione's expression changed. He would hurt someone fr her actions.

"Now, on a more positive note, I have a task for you, I want you to help me find the Spirelli. I know you to be quite clever, and your assistance, would make things easier" He told her as he walked towards her. Hermone looked at him with disbelief on her face. He was asking for her assistance?

" And why would I help you?" Hermione asked, as she too stepped closer to him. She felt suddenly, very different.

" A Spirelli, has ultimate power, if you help me find it, I will allow you, to bring one person back from the dead, to accompany you" He said, as Hermione's eyes widened.

" You cant bring the dead back" Hermione stated, but a small dash of hope filled her.

" But with a Spirelli you can" He said as he put his hands on her shoulders, and whispered into her ear. She felt very different, she felt, well she didn't know what she felt, " Imagine Hermione, you can bring whoever you want, you can give them a second chance of life"

Hermione thought, as she felt his breath tickling her ear. Her heart was beating faster, as he moved his down to her waist, bringing her even closer. She swallowed, what seemed to be a lump in her throat.

" Ok, but as a down payment, I want books on Horcuxes" Hermione said, as she bargained her way through.

" Horcruxes?" He asked.

" Well, seeing as I'm one, I want to know what I can about it" Hermione stated, as he let her go. He thought about it, before speaking again.

" Very well, they will be here by tomorrow" He old her as he turned and headed to the bedroom door. It opened and he walked in, looking at his now massive room. Hermione looked behind him, and saw that both rooms had been merged. Her closet was now part of his and so on. The only thing that worried Hermione, was the small fact, that directly infront of her, was only one bed.

" Why couldn't we have just kept the two rooms?" Hermione whined. She didn't really want to be near him.

" I keep my Horcuxes close, " He said as he turned to face her, " You never know, you might just come to enjoy it"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

" That's disgusting" Hermione told him, but he laughed.

"After lunch, you will begin your research" Voldemort replied as he walked into the bathroom, leaving Hermione alone for the moment. Her head was spining. What was she feeling and why was she feeling it? When he had been close to her, she had felt, a certain longing, so much to the point that when he moved away from her she was disappointed. What was happening to her? It must have something to do with the Horcruxes she thought and that's why she had asked for books.

Something wasn't right, she didn't feel stable. She felt so unbalanced, and so unsure. Where were these feelings coming from? How could she get rid of them? At that moment, Voldemort came back, into the room, and looked at her suspiciously.

"What is it?" He asked reluctantly.

"I feel different, not ill, just different" Hermione said as shook her head, " Forget it"

"It's a side effect, of the Horcrux, well I'm not sure if it counts as a side effect, seeing as its permanent" He told her. Hermione's draw dropped, all the way down to the basement.

" Permanetnt? Sideffects?" Hermione screeched as sher put her hands to her head.

" Yes, any unwanted feelings I have, go to you, If I feel pain, you feel pain, you must remember, a piece of my soul is within you, meaning to some extent I am in you, you will eventually be just like me, just as evil as my soul corrupts you and your light"

* * *

**Hey people thanks for the reviews you guys rock, hope you enjoy the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione felt like she had been hit by the night bus. She would feel what he felt and she would be just like him. No, this was not happening, she would not be like him, she was against him, not with him.

"Your lying" Hermione said, her face giving away her terrified expression.

"And why would I lie? I have what I want, there would be no reason to lie about it" He told her, as her knees began to shake. This was not happening, he was lying to her, and this was all not true. She swallowed the lumps in her throat, as she tried to slow her breathing, "You will adjust to this Hermione, I've seen how you adapt-"

"Shut up, stop it, I will not adapt, and I will not be like you, I hate you, I've hated you since 1st year, ever since you wouldn't just disappear I've hated you, I **will not** adjust to this" Hermione shouted. She was at her breaking point, this was all too much. Bad things shouldn't happen to good people. Then everything happened so fast. One moment she was standing and the next, he had her against the wall, his hands around her throat, his knee, between her legs, as he balanced her. Hermione had her hands on his hands, as she attempted to pull herself free from his grasp. Her dress was now at hitched up to her thighs, revealing skin, Hermione liked to keep covered. This is why she wore pants.

"You will not speak to me that way, you are mine and you will respect me, I don't care if you hate me, it doesn't change anything, it doesn't change the fact that I control you, and it doesn't change the fact that you will adapt" He told her harshly, as he moved one of his hands down, and stroked her outer thigh, with his rough fingers. Hermione bit her lip as he did so, her feeling of anger and sadness was changing. She felt something else, but wasn't sure what it was exactly. He moved his hand away from her throat and grabbed a handful of her hair. He pulled his hand back, as her head tilted up. He kissed the side of her neck, down to her collar bone, as mixed feelings ran through Hermione. This was wrong, but Hermione didn't stop, she didn't attempt to stop him. She wanted this, but wasn't sure why. He continued his ministrations, while Hermione debated with herself.

She was feeling what he was feeling, that's basically what he had told her before. Whatever he felt she felt, so this would explain a lot. The voice telling her to stop was disappearing very quickly, as Hermione found herself moving against him, as he bit and sucked her neck. He smirked against her when he felt her comply with his wishes. He moved to her ear and bit her lobe.

"See how power works" He told her, as he moved his hands down to her buttocks and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he bit her lower lip, blood slowly forming on her cracked lips. She opened her mouth, giving him access, and he took that to his advantage. His tongue darted into her mouth unceremoniously, as they exchanged saliva. Hermione moaned softly into his mouth, as she moved her hand to the back of his head. Her moan made his mouth tickle. He continued to kiss her, moving them to the bed quickly, but before anything else occurred, there was a rather loud knock, from the door. There was an uncomfortable pause between the two, as he looked her in the eye.

"Stay" He ordered, with an emotionless tone. Hermione nodded quickly as he got up and went to the main door.

Hermione shook her head, trying to piece everything together. What was she doing? Was she about to sleep with the Dark Lord? The most evil wizard that had ever existed, the wizard who at this very moment controlled the magical world. She got up, and fixed herself up. She wouldn't do this; she couldn't, no matter how badly she wanted to. Well it wasn't her exactly, it was Him. He was felling all lusty so as a result so was Hermione. This Horcrux thing was annoying. What was she meant to do, when he got really angry? She needed the books right away, she had to learn more. What other things could he do or worse, make her do?

She stood up and faced the now wrinkled bed. She was feeling frustrated now, she was pretty sure it was just her frustration and not his, because he seemed, pleasant when he returned, to find her standing facing the bed. His snake like hands slithered across her waist as he pulled her to his chest.

"I'm hungry" Hermione lied, as he stopped, "I wasn't hungry at breakfast so I didn't eat its catching up on me now"

"Very well, put on your cloak" Voldemort told her, and she obeyed without question. He seemed agitated however.

"Who was it?" Hermione asked, with caution. She didn't want him snapping at her.

"No one that concerns you" He told her as she fixed her cloak.

"Is that so?" Hermione said sarcastically. He was very secretive about his guests and concerns.

"Yes, well I would assume Weasley doesn't concern you" He told her wickedly as he went up to her, and put her hood on. He had hit a nerve and he knew it.

Hermione was silent, only for a moment, as she collected her thoughts.

"How long was he with you for?" Hermione asked, in a low tone. She wanted to know the extent of his betrayal. Voldemort was thinking. Should he tell her or hold her in suspense? He decided to tell her, her spirit would surely be crushed afterwards.

"He appeared to me, a week, before the end of the war. We were at that point losing the battle, and I was almost close to fleeing, but then to my surprise, there he was, with a book full of information and codes, and plans and tactics. How could I refuse him? I accepted him within my ranks, with the promise, that if we won the war, he would become my right hand man, but if we lost, he would die, and as evident, we won and you can put the rest together" He said evilly, with a smile. He seemed pleased with himself.

Hermione felt angry however. The final week of the war, is when it all occurred. If Ron had just, stayed quiet and strong for that one week, she wouldn't be in this mess, but who was she kidding. Of course she would be in this mess. Harry wouldn't have been able to kill Voldemort because she was his Horcrux. Either way, the war would have been lost, but betrayal was the worse way to deal with that.

"Friends are never truly friends Hermione, if an opportunity arises and they can get ahead of the crowd they will take it by any means necessary. It is a way of life that you cannot deny" He told her as he fixed his clothing.

Hermione didn't reply. She didn't have to. He was right and he knew he was. He looked at her, possessively. He had big plans for her. Her being a Horcrux was only the first part of the plan. Soon everything would come into light.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione asked as she shifted around. He looked up, breaking from his daze.

"Let us leave" He told her as he headed for the door. She followed and she kept up with his pace.

"You walk so fast" She told him through her hood.

But before he could reply they heard someone calling from behind them.

"Master, a problem has arisen" The ear piercing voice of Bellatrix said as she gave a small bow.

"What is it?" Voldemort said as he stopped walking and faced her.

"It seems Weasley has been mistaken, concerning the whereabouts of the Filigan Gile's" Bellatrix said as she looked at Hermione.

Voldemort sighed with anger. He would punish Weasley.

"Bellatrix escort our guest to my chambers…. No, no she will come with us, I have a job you might be interested in" Voldemort said partly to Bellatrix and partly to Hermione.

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Weasley must be punished for his stupidity, I need your help in doing so" Was all he said as her eyes grew wide. What was she going to do?

* * *

**Hey guys, hope your all well, thanks for reading, and for of course reviewing, this was a hard chapter to write for me, I just didn't know what I wanted to do with it, so I hope it doesn't bore you, once again thanks for reading and reviewing, best wishes. **


	6. Chapter 6

They walked quickly, to where ever Voldemort was leading them, with Bellatrix firmly at his side. She would not let this new woman, take her place. Hermione didn't really care; she thought it was funny, how Bellatrix tried to, make her seem unwelcomed. They arrived to two massive doors once again, before Voldemort turned to address them.

"Bellatrix leave us" Her master told her, but Bellatrix seemed determined to stay, she would not let this hooded figure get in on all the fun that would occur.

"But master I have been present so many times before, why would this be any different?" Bellatrix asked, as she looked at Hermione.

"Do not question me Bellatrix; I would not like to ruin my day, by punishing you" Voldemort told her, as she hesitantly bowed. She walked off, but not before she took another glance at Hermione.

Voldemort didn't say anything to Hermione but, instead, opened the door, to see a large group of death eaters rummaging through files. Hermione stayed behind Voldemort constantly as he walked around, eyeing all of the men in the room.

"Everyone leave" He ordered and they complied, "Except you Weasley"

Ron, stopped and turned to face his Lord, and gave a quick bow. The doors closed, leaving only the three of them.

"Master" Ron said with a shaky voice. Hermione felt like slapping him.

"It seems you have made mistakes again Weasley" Voldemort said slowly as he picked up an orb, and played with it, with his hands.

"My Lord, it was an accident, it will not happen again" Pleaded Ron, as he sensed what was coming.

"Oh, I know it will not happen again, this will be your last mistake Weasley, I have no use for you now" Voldemort said as he turned to face Hermione.

"Please, I will be better" Ron said but he was ignored. Voldemort pulled out his wand, from the pocket in his robes, and offered it to Hermione. Hermione looked at it suspiciously, before slowly taking it from him.

"Show him, what I would do to traitors, and people who fail me" Voldemort told her, as she swirled the thin wand between her fingers. Her wand had been taken at some point, and Hermione hadn't seen it since.

"W-w-what?" Hermione said, as she cursed her stuttering. Was he asking her to curse him? That was insane.

"A simple crucio would do" He told her, as Ron whimpered at the word crucio.

"I can't he's-"But Voldemort cut her off.

"A traitor, who deserves this punishment from you, and a failure that deserves this punishment from me, now do as you're told, or you will suffer like him" Voldemort snarled as Hermione pointed her wand at Ron.

Hatred seemed to fuel her, and she guessed it was Voldemort doing. Memories of Ron hanging out with her and Harry ran through her head, and then images of his sadistic laugh echoed through her mind as she remembered when he had left them. More hate and anger ran through her and soon before long Hermione had whispered the cursed, a flash of light flew out from the wand, hitting Ron. Ron fell to the ground, as he withered in pain. He called out for mercy, but the Dark Lord had none. He made Hermione curse him almost three times, each of them worse than the one before. Her hate being fuelled by Voldemort's rage. She stopped, and watched as he tried to get up, and guilt flooded through her. She had cursed him almost 3 times, and now as she watched him gather himself, she felt utterly terrible.

Voldemort, sensing her guilt took the wand from her. She stepped back as he cursed Ron again and again, and Hermione found herself turning away. She couldn't look, she didn't want to, and yet somewhere deep down inside of her, she knew he deserved it. He was the reason, why the world was so fucked up.

"Enjoy your last breath" She heard Voldemort say as green light filled the room. Hermione gasped. She hadn't expected him to kill Ron. She heard a thud, knowing a lifeless body was now in the room.

"I do not tolerate failures, now come, I would assume you're still hungry" He told her as he stepped over the body and headed out.

"I think I lost my appetite" Hermione said as she walked around the now dead Ron, she heard Voldemort chuckle. Was he seriously chuckling? He had just killed Ron, and he was laughing. Hermione shook her head. He was truly insane.

Lunch was quiet and simple, and very awkward. Hermione had eaten, very lightly; images of Ron were still going through her mind. Voldemort didn't seem disturbed at all. He ate away, whilst reading the daily prophet. He didn't normally read the paper, but in times where boredom occurs, he would do anything. Hermione was enjoying the silence, it gave her time to think and relax, but her silence was disturbed when Voldemort spoke to her.

"I will be making another Horcrux, and I will need your _help" _He said from across the table, as Hermione played with her salad absentmindedly. She noted his emphases on the word "help".

"You can't make another Horcrux, you already split your soul to the maximum" Hermione said as she continued playing with her salad. Voldemort scowled.

"I will not be splitting mine, I will be splitting yours" He told her. Those words made her left up her head, and look at him directly in the eyes.

"You will not be splitting mine" She said, with such force, it scared her.

"Tell me, how does a child receive a soul?" He asked her, ignoring her defiance for now.

"Everyone has a soul when they are born, it's given to them" Hermione stated, unsure as to what he was talking about.

"Yes yes, but by whom?" He asked her impatiently, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"The higher being?" Hermione guessed, but was incorrect.

"No, by their mother's. Their mother's soul separates and places itself within the child. The child's soul then expands and so on" He informed her. Hermione was amazed. She hadn't known that before.

"And what does that have to do with horcruxes?" Hermione asked, suspiciously. He rolled her eyes. Why was she so stupid sometimes?

"Let us just say, that a child was conceived between us, when it would be born, your soul would split naturally and would be placed within the child. Seeing as my soul is within yours, it would mean, the child would also have a part of my soul within it, making it a Horcrux" Voldemort explained as Hermione jumped out of her seat.

"You want me to have a child, so you can make it a Horcrux? Are you insane, I would never do that" Hermione fumed as Voldemort stood up, his face betraying no emotions. Hermione was breathing heavily, her anger evident.

" You will not have a choice, look around you, no one has a choice in anything they do, I control them all, I control you, and you will do it" He told her, as he walked to her, standing form, and grabbed her chin, making her wince in pain, " It is easier to obey than it is to disobey"

* * *

**Hey guys hope you like it, I hope everyone's having a good holiday, I have to be honest, I'm having a hard time writing this fic for some reason the ideas, have seemed to dry up, so if anyone has any suggestions please let me know, I'm desperate!!!**

**Ps sorry for the Late update!**

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it**


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day, was spent in silence. Hermione refused to acknowledge him and he didn't seem to mind. Why would he? She was just a Horcrux. He wanted her to produce a child, which meant having sex with him, and Hermione at this point wanted nothing to do with him. Hermione had spent the rest of the day, up in their room, thinking about all the possibilities and thinking of a way to escape this madness. Voldemort was next door in his study, finishing off his last decrees and orders. He would have to make his plans finalised. He would make another Horcrux and what better way to do it than through a sweet, innocent looking child? No one would suspect a thing, and if they did, who could kill a child? His only problem was getting the girl to obey willingly, but he knew he would have to give her a liitle push. He would do it tonight, and the night aftr that, and he would continue to take her, until she became pregnant with his Horcrux. She would learn her place, through his acts, and he would enjoy it, he wouldn't pass up the offer.

Hermione had a headache, from thinking so hard. She decided she would have a shower. She got up and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turned on the hot and cold water, and waited for it to get to the right temperature. She removed her dress, and let it slide down to her ankles. She then removed her bra and her under wear, and stepped into the water. She shampooed her hair and scrubbed her body, as she let the water soothe her. The warm water calmed her down significantly, but then something happened. All different emotions flushed at her straight away. Hermione had to learn against the shower wall, as her breathing increased. Images of the previous acts were running through her mind. She remembered Voldemort kissing her neck, his leg, rubbing against her most sacred spots, the moans of delight she held back, the moan she had let slip. Her own hands ran down her sides, as she closed her eyes. She couldn't think clearly. What was he doing to her? She sank down to the floor, as more images floated into her mind, and she knew he was planting his own thoughts in her head, because some of the images weren't her memories, they were his.

She heard him call for her, almost mockingly and Hermione felt absolute hate and absolute lust for the man. She found the strength to stand as she turned off the water. She had to get out of here. Her legs were shaking from fear and excitement, sh couldn't seem to gain control of the situation. She realised she had forgotten to bring in some clothing so she wrapped a towel around her and hesitantly unlocked the bathroom door. He was facing away from her but she knew he was smiling his sadistic smile. She didn't say a word as she tried to regain her staure. She headed to their walk in wardrobe and selected her Pj's. It was unusually hot, considering the past week had been nothing but rain, so she selected her outfit, based on that. It was a simple singlet, which lucky for her, wasn't that revealing, and shorts, which sat above her knee. She spent an unusual amount of time in there, that was, until she heard him go into the bathroom. She took that as her cue and went slowly to the bed. She picked a side and went to it, bringing the blanket up to her waist. It was too hot for a blanket, but she felt exposed without it. She got her self comfortable, even though the images which were playing in her, made her uncomfortable.

She heard him finish, and waited. She couldn't do anything else. He walked out, wearing an open robe, revealing his young looking body. He was topless, but was wearing, a pair of black, silky looking pants. Hermione had to admit that he did look handsome, but it didn't change anything.

"Feeling alright?" He asked through his grin. He knew what she was experiencing, he wanted her to admit though.

" Fine" Hermione said through gritted teeth. He was taking his time, on purpose. Hermione sighed knowing that saying "no" was not an option.

He raised an eye brow, as he removed his robe and laid down next to her. Hermione turned to her side, hoping he would go to sleep, but was wrong. Soon before long, he had his arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer towards him. Hermione bit her bottom lip. He was touching her. He was holding her. Images began surfacing in her head, some of him touching her, making her feel so relax and pleasured. She closed her eyes, as she took it all in.

" Do want to feel relaxed Hermione?" He whispered to her, as he placed more images within her mind, " Feel pleasured?"

His hands moved around slowly, giving greater effect. Hermione didn't reply, as she felt his hand move to her breast, cupping it, squeezing it, ever so gently. She closed her eyes. He was doing this on purpose, but still she found it hard to resist.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked playfully. He very much knew, she would say no, he made sure of that by placing more thoughts in her mind.

"No" She whispered, as she mentally slapped herself. But yet, she didn't regret it. Her lust was too strong to ignore.

She heard him say something, but couldn't quite grasp it. She turned around to face him, and he kissed her. Hermione instantly opened her mouth, and the kiss intensified. She could feel his tongue against hers, and thw wonders it brought, as his hands, moved down to her shorts. Why was she doing this again? Why was this wrong? She couldn't quite answer her own questions. She had forgotten the answers. She moved her hands down to his chest, as she broke the kiss reluctantly. He didn't hesitate to move to her neck, as he shifted above her, biting and sucking, leaving his mark on her clearly. He moved her shorts down, as she kicked her legs a little, in an attempt to get them off. His hands moved up and down her bare thighs, giving her tingles. He then moved to her singlet, and took it off with ease, as he moved down to her collar bone, planting kisses along the way. He used one of his hands to skilfully, massage her awaiting breast and moved his mouth to the other, taking it in, like a newborn child, and began sucking. Hermione moaned out in delight, his erection was rubbing against her thigh, through his pants.

Once he was satisfied with her breasts, he moved back up and captured her mouth, for another kiss. Hermione's hands moved down to his pants as she slid them off, quickly. She wanted him now. He helped her, as they kissed, and then he moved his hands to her underwear. He rubbed her through the material, making her moan loudly, as he rubbed her harder and harder. Her moans got louder, as he continued with his ministrations.

" I control you Hermione, I can make you obey my every command" He said, as he rubbed her clit with increasing force, " I can give you power, knowledge and pleasure, all you have to do is obey your master"

Hermione whimpered as she felt her stomach tighten, her toes curling, as she reached her climax. She felt as if she was about to come, when he stopped, and removed her underwear completely. He took off his boxers, as he opned her awaiting legs. He positioned his rock hard erection, and teased her, as he ran it over her opening.

"Will you obey me, your true master, willingly?" He asked her.

"Yes" Hermione told him, as she waited for him, to thrust into her.

" Yes what?" He asked, with his wicked grin.

"Yes Master"

As soon as the words escaped her lips, he thrusted into her with force. She cried out, from shock, pain and pleasure as he set a rhythm. His thrusts were deep and hard, as Hermione rolled her head back. He groaned, as her walls clenched around him. She set herself to his pace, but found that as he got faster, she coudlt keep up. He smirked at her submission as he took her. He could feel himself coming, and knew she would be coming soon. He was right. Her back arched, as her stomach tightened once again. She cried out, her breathing increased, as she had her release. Voldemort continued on, and came shortly after, collapsing on Hermione. Both were silent, as they caught their breath's.

" Those words were binding" He told her, his breath tickling her shoulder.

"What?" Hermione asked, with a yawn.

" You have no choice, but to obey me now, those words were a contract, between you and I" He told her cruelly, as she pushed him off of her.

" What words?" Hermione asked. She couldn't remember what he ahd said, she wasn't paying attention to what he had said, only to what he was doing.

" That you will obey me willingly as your true master" He reminded, as Hermione sat up quickly.

"What!?" Hermione cried out.

"Lie down Hermione" He told her, testing his new power over her.

"No I will not" But as soon as the words left her mouth, she felt a sharp pain run through her, making her cry out in pain.

" If you do not obey, the contract will pubsih you" He told her as he pushed her down, forcefully, "Interesting no?"

* * *

**Dundundun (end theme music) another chapter down mate's hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the support and reviews I appreciate it**


	8. Readers

To the readers,

My name is Ophilia, the younger sister (by one year), of

Got a quill aka Zenobia.

I am writing this with deep regret to inform you the reader, that my sister, Zenobia

Past away, on the 3rd of February 2009, aged 18.

I am sorry, it has taken me this long to update this notice, but she

Made her password very difficult to identify, but none the less

I have informed you.

Zenobia, always had the habit of starting what she finished, and I,

A fellow writer, and younger sibling, will ensure her stories are

Finished.

Many of her stories are on her computer, some finished and some not,

And I will do my best, to complete and post all of them, in memory of her.

She was a wonderful writer, and a wonderful friend, but most of all

A much loved sister.

On her behalf, I would like to thank all her readers, for their support,

And dedications to her work.

Thank you.


	9. chapter 8

**Forgive me, I realise that its been a while since I last spoke to you, but it has taken me some time to find my sisters stories, and some of her chapters for this story and others seem to be missing, so I have been trying to rewrite things. Also school has been hard, I hope you understand. None the less I have found this chapter and others so I will be posting them. Also I'm not sure how often my sister updated, but I will try to update chapters once I've finished them, if they have to be written. The next chapter, I will have to write because I cant find it at the present time, so as soon as its done I will update.**

**Thankyou**

* * *

Voldemort watched her as she took time to adjust to the news she had just heard. She had made herself his, it was all on her. If she wasn't such a lusting harpy she would have understood, what he had said, and she would have stopped. She would not be under his control, she would not be bind to him through a verbal contract, and if she hadn't been weak and stupid, she wouldn't have even been here at this very moment.

How was she meant to get out of this? Verbal contracts are hard to get out of, but magical, verbal contracts are impossible. She would have no choice but to obey him, but she knew that there would be many loop holes. There always were in a verbal contract. Hermione would just have to find some. She turned her head away from him; defeat was expressed on her face. She couldn't find any words to say or scream out. She was truly speechless.

"Give in Hermione, your truly, stuck here, do you think I would let my Horcrux run free? Embrace your immortality Hermione, so many people wish for this" Voldemort told her, as he wiped the small sweat particles off of his head. It was still hot, and it was only midnight.

"I don't want immortality, I never craved for it, I just wanted a normal life, and that was going fine until you began showing up. You were everywhere, haunting me and tormenting me, I was going insane, and no one was able to do anything. I was scared to fucking sleep at times, and when I did sleep, you were there, and I couldn't get away from you no matter how hard I tried. So why would I give in to you, and follow you, when I have tried so hard, to keep away" Hermione's voice stayed as a whisper. She couldn't raise it, as her throat was full of lumps. The tears that had threatened her eyes were slowly falling, as realisation hit her. She would never be away from him. He was her and she was him.

"You were fighting a battle that would you lose, you would never have a normal life, your normal life ended when you received your Hogwarts letter. When you accepted the request, you basically fulfilled your part of the prophecy and by me following you; I fulfilled my end of it too. Maybe I can't give you a normal life, but I can give you the next best thing. A life. You may hate it, and you might try to leave it, but you have what so many people don't. Life is what I take from people, who upset me Hermione, and yet here I am, offering it to you. Would you really pass up an offer, you know, will never come again?" He asked her, as he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down forcefully, making her face him. He could see the dry trail of tears which she had shed, but they didn't move him. He did not care if she cried.

"Are going to reject my offer?" He asked her, as she tried to sit up, but he pushed her back down.

"You're a monster" Hermione said shakily, but he ignored her.

"Are you going to reject it?" He reinforced, as her bottom lip trembled. Hermione tried getting up again, and this time succeeded. She grabbed the robe, which was on the floor, and put it on, covering her naked body.

"Hermione" He said angrily as he got off of the bed, "Where are you going?"

She ignored him, which made him increasingly angrier. He went up to her quickly, as she headed for the bathroom. He grabbed her wrist with increasing force, making her whimper from pain. She tried to release herself, from his tight grasp, but he refused to let go.

"Let me go" Hermione screamed as she tried punching him, in the chest, but he didn't move.

"You haven't given me an answer" He told her, the venom in his voice, clearly evident.

"And it's going to stay that way" Hermione told him. His anger grew to its highest level, and as a result he pushed her, into the bathroom door.

"I have said it once and I will say it again, I will not tolerate this from the likes of you" He shouted, the veins in his neck popping out to some extent, but Hermione didn't back down. Instead she slapped him, with force. Hermione's eyes widened with shock, just like his. Had she actually slapped him? She slapped him. Oh no. What had she done? Voldemort's patience had worn out; she had driven him to this. The side of his face was beginning to turn red, with an imprint of her hand. He turned slowly to face her, seeing fear, surprise and confusion in her eyes. Hermione's hand travelled slowly to the bathroom door knob, a she tried to slowly get away, but he noticed this, and grabbed her, just above her elbow.

"You dare to hit me?" He asked her, his voice, showing power and anger. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. He returned the favour, by slapping her, so hard she fell to the ground. Her robe loosened, and exposed her long slender legs, as tears, came down without Hermione's consent.

"You want a normal life Hermione? Well I will give you it. I will give you a normal life, which mud bloods like you have, whilst they live under my rule" He spat, as he pulled her up by her brown, bushy hair. She cried out as he put her before him once again.

"That is not what I mean by normal" Hermione said, but he just scowled.

"As time changes, so does meaning. Your definition of normal has changed Hermione. Normal for the likes of you, is getting down on your knees, begging for mercy, normal for the average mud blood girl, is lying on any surface, with her legs spread, doing what her master asks of her. That is normal. That is life, and if you want that, over what I am willing to give you, then so be it. I will treat you like a pathetic whore, taking you every night, without any remorse, I will make you like those pathetic house elves, cleaning and begging for filth, do you want me to do that Hermione? DO you want that normal life?" He said as he shook her hard and violently. He let her drop once more as he bent down, his hand on her knee, his thumb moving in a circular motion.

She tried to speak, but he spoke over her.

"Shall I give you a taste of this normal life you seem fascinated with?" He said as he pushed her knee to the side, exposing her nether regions. She tried closing her legs, but he would have none of it.

"Stop it" Hermione cried out, but he just laughed.

"In a normal life Hermione, most girls of your blood status would want this, it would give them another day of life" He told her, as he moved his hand, allowing her to cover up. She held her robe tightly as he looked down at her.

"Do you want a normal life?" He asked.

"No" She replied quickly.

"So you accept my offer" He stated

She nodded, she gave up. She would have to accept this.

He nodded with her.

"Get up and go to the bed" He ordered harshly, as she scrambled up. He followed her, and removed her robe, along with his. She lay down, and he did so at the other end. She was shaking slightly, as his words echoed through her head. His arms wrapped around her possessively, as he pulled her closer. She tensed up, and he noticed.

"Relax Hermione" He said in an emotionless tone. Hermione did so slightly. There was silence between them, before he spoke again.

"I am punishing you for your disobedience towards me, you will not be getting the books you asked for" He told her, amusement evident in his voice. She sat up, pulling the blankest up, to cover her breasts.

"What?" Hermione asked with a certain amount of disbelief, "No, you can't" Hermione pleaded.

She needed those books. How else was she meant to escape this?

He ignored her, and closed his eyes. Hermione didn't say anything else. She would have to get the books some other way. She lay back down, and closed her eyes, but sleep never came. After several attempts, she turned and looked at the large clock hanging from the wall. It was 4 in the morning. She sighed, and turned to her side.

"You will get use to it" She heard him say. She turned and saw him looking at her, as he yawned.

"Use to what?" Hermione asked.

"Not sleeping, a soul full of power has no time for sleep" He told her as he sat up.

"So what do you do then?" Hermione asked. She wanted to sleep.

"Normally, I have a whore, to entertain me" He told her, his eyes half closed, "I suppose you will do"

Hermione looked at him with disbelief. He smiled, wickedly as he laid back down besides her, pulling her closer to him. Her back, rested against his stomach, as he stroked her sides slowly, moving further and further down, giving Hermione goose bumps. She got a tingling feeling from in-between her legs, as she waited quietly. His hand moved back behind her bottom, as he his fingers prodded her tight hole, making Hermione gasp. What was he doing? His cock, was begging to erect, as his free hand moved, under her arm. He took one of her nipples and began pinching and grabbing, making her whimper. His other hand continued down her bottom, and curved until he reached her slightly moist core.

He inserted a finger and began pumping it in and out of her, as he added another two. She moaned aloud, making him even harder. Her juices were covering his fingers, as she clenched around him. He removed his fingers, and went to her other hole, massaging it, and lubricating it with her juices.

"Get up" He ordered, and she did so. He then positioned her so that she was on all fours. His fully erect cock was positioned at her tight entrance, and Hermione knew that this was going to hurt. She had never been in this position before, and had a bad feeling. Then without any warning he thrusted his full length into her tight hole, and she screamed out in pain, as he thrusted in and out of her continuously.

Tears dropped from her eyes, as her arms threatened to give way. The pain was excruitiating. He had ripped her in two, as he continued to thrust is full length into, giving her no time to adjust. For Hermione however, pain was slowly turning into pleasure, her moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure. He moved his other hand around, and began fingering her dripping core, giving her double the pleasure. Her moans were getting louder and louder, turning him on even more. He had her coming in no time, as her juices flowed down his hand. He felt himself coming, and pulled out of her. He did not want to waist his seed. Instead he turned her over onto her back, and thrusted into her core. Hermione was seeing stars, as he thrusted into her again and again, spilling his seed into her. He would rather release his seed there, with the hope of a pregnancy. He pulled out of her, and lay besides her.

"Yes, you will do just fine" He said, as he stretched, and with a final yawn, he stood up in his nakedness and went to the bathroom. Hermione on the other hand stayed in the bed, her body aching. She would need a long shower after this. She pulled the blankets up to her tightly, and attempted to fall asleep, but she heard tapping at the window. She got up hesitantly and put on her robe. It was an owl, with a package. Hermione gently opened the window, and received the package. The bird flew away and Hermione closed the window.

Was she going to open the package?

* * *

Enjoy


	10. Chapter 9

**Well, here it is, I'm sorry it took the week, but I wanted to make sure this chapter flowed with the next one. I had to write this chapter, because I couldnt find the real one, and I think I've done alright with it. The next chapter has already been done by my sister, so it should be up in the next couple of days. **

**Also thank you to the people who reviewed, your words are appreciated. **

**Best wishes.**

* * *

Hermione looked towards the bathroom door, and then her eyes were back on the package. She sucked in some air, and began to slowly open it. A note dropped to the floor, as Hermione looked down at the book.

Hermione bent down and picked up the note and skimmed through it.

_Voldemort,_

_It has come to my attention that you are attempting to over throw the Australian Ministry of Magic. I must warn you, that if one of your followers steps foot in my realm, I will attack, your new empire. Do you really think it wise, to attack your own master's realm? I taught you everything you know, you will lose this war, if you choose to start it._

_Best wishes, _

_Master Lucan Dmitri_

Hermione re read the note. Master? Voldemort has a master? And Australia was a target for Voldemort? Hermione placed the note on the table and looked at the book. "Impenetrable" was its title. She opened and scanned through the pages. It was a whole book about the Australian wards and Ministry. Lucan was showing Voldemort, how impossible it would be, to penetrate Australia. Hermione put the book down, and looked at the note again.

Masters realm? Taught you everything you know?

Hermione couldn't quite understand it. Voldemort had a master and now there fighting? Why hadn't the order known about this Lucan person, why hadn't Dumbledore said anything? Did Dumbledore even know? Hermione was so deep in thought, she didn't realise, and the bathroom door had opened. She hadn't realised Him, standing behind her.

"It is rude, to open someone else's letters" He told her, making her gasp. He took the note from the table and quickly read it, whilst Hermione tried moving away, but her body would not budge. He was using his magic to root her.

"You have a master?" Hermione asked, as he crunched the paper and looked at her.

"I am my own master, my own Lord, I do not serve anyone else, this man, was a simple mentor, who thinks he still has control over my actions" Voldemort told her as he released her from his magic. She took the chance to move away, as he went and looked at the book. He laughed, "The stupid fool, does he really think wards will stop me"

"I'm using the bathroom" Hermione said quietly, not answering his question. He didn't say anything but gestured with his hand that she could do as she pleased. She locked the door behind her. Voldemort dropped the paper onto the floor, and put on some robes. He heard the shower turn on, and assumed she would take her time. He took out his wand and pointed it to his mark. Within the minute, Bellatrix Lestrange had appeared before him, with a feral smile on her face.

"My Lord, how can I assist you?" She said, as she bowed slightly.

" I want you to take, My Lady, to the Slytherin Library, and wait for her, until she is ready to leave, she has a few things to collect" He told her, noticing her look of outrage, when he has said My Lady.

"Yes, My Lord, I would be honoured, but I am curious, My Lord, how long will this guest be staying here with us?" Bellatrix asked curiously.

" She will be staying with me permanently, Lestrange. I cannot have my horcruxes disappearing" He told her sternly, and Bellatrix gave a quick bow, before he dismissed her. She walked out from his chambers, her face red with fury. That whore. She should have been her master's Horcrux. She was his most loyal, and now this new comer, was taking her place.

Voldemort walked out from the room, and into his study were he sat behind his desk, writing up some plans. Hermione joined him once she was done.

"You will be going with Bellatrix today, to the Slytherin Library, you will find all the books you need there, in my section of it" He told her without looking up.

"So I will be needing my robe then" Hermione said indifferently as she turned to go back into the room.

"No, you will not be hiding yourself today. My servants shall find out who their Master is keeping today" He said as Hermione looked at him with disbelief. She went to his des, her hands placed firmly on the edges, making him look up at her.

"They would try to kill me. I'm a mud blood remember? And Bellatrix! She wouldn't mind torturing me again" Hermione said loudly, fright evident through her expressions.

" Then fine you will stay, and you will not get the books you wanted, even though I am trying to be pleasant, considering I said you would not receive them" He told her as he relaxed into his chair smirking at her.

Hermione was about to reply, when an idea struck her.

"Fine, I'll go without the dam cloak" Hermione said as she turned to leave. She opened the doors to find a waiting Bellatrix, who looked at her with wide eyes, and an open jaw.

"Lead the way" Hermione said, as the doors shut behind her.

"You-you, you're his new whore?" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Lead the way Bellatrix, your Master would not be pleased, if I told him, you refused to co operate" Hermione said confidently as Bellatrix led her to the Library.

"I see you care for the Dark Lord" Hermione said, and Bellatrix snorted, but Hermione continued on, "Maybe you could get through to him"

Bellatrix stopped and turned to face Hermione, who was now improvising a possible get away.

"Get through?" Bellatrix asked cautiously.

"Yes, you see he was meant to attack to Australian ministry but he believes that all his followers are planning to overtake him. He has stopped all his plans for global domination" Hermione said quiet seriously.

"What do you mean? You lie!" Bellatrix screeched.

"No, its true, haven't you noticed the extreme actions he has been taking with traitors, Bella, may I call you that? You have to convince him that going to Australia would be good, he will reward you if you succeed" Hermione said, as Bella nodded.

"Keep walking, the library is straight ahead, I must inform the others" Bella said as she hurried off. Hermione smiled to herself. If the death eaters went to Australia Hermione would be able to get help from there, the Australians would help her. She continued on to the library, her main goal now, was getting as much information as she could on the Australian ministry and Horcruxes. She got to the library with ease, and was feeling very annoyed for some odd reason. Then she remembered the fact that she could feel his emotions. While she was here, she reminded herself to get some information on verbal contracts. She wanted to see if there was a loop hole.

So Hermione continued walking around the extravagant library, gathering as many books as she could. She began with verbal contracts. The information she received was generally the same, each book stating it would last forever. One book did state something different.

_Contracts are linked to the soul, to some extent. _

Hermione scanned through the unnecessary bits.

_If the soul was to be changed in any way, whether it is small or large, the contract would then be void._

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. If her soul changed the contract would be void. But how was she meant to change her soul? Then it hit her. If she wanted to break this contract she would have to change her soul, which would be possible is she was pregnant. If she was carrying a child, instantly her soul would be changed, seeing as some of it went to the child. Hermione felt relieved to know there was a way out of this inhumane contract but her feelings changed quickly.

She would have to have a child. She would have to give him his Horcrux. Hermione wasn't sure if she could do that. She sighed. She would have to rethink her course of action. Her next book was on Horcruxes. It was the only book on the topic that Hermione could find. She opened it quickly, and began reading through; turning each page delicately once she was done. After reading the lengthy introduction, she skipped many pages hoping to find any key words that stood out. Finally she found something of some value.

_When a human becomes a Horcrux (not advisable), it means the soul of another is within them. The other person would be to some in control of the Horcrux, but this has its limits. It is not advised that living objects become Horcruxes, as they are able to use it against the other person, Person A. If the Horcrux has enough power, they will be able to shut off any connections with person A; this would then destroy fragments of the soul. _

_The only way to remove the Horcrux from one's self is if they pass it on completely to another person, or object, but this is very difficult and almost impossible. Another possible action would be the use of a Spirelli, but this is object is hard to come by. _

Hermione stopped.

Two things had come to her attention. One, that if she tried and mastered it, she would have full control over her body, and in effect destroy bits of the Horcrux within her, and secondly she would be able to remove the Horcrux with the use of the Spirelli.

Did Voldemort know this? Hermione shook her head. He probably didn't know, Hermione was glad. There was a way for her to become normal again. Her only problem however, was that there was only one Spirelli left in the world, her odds were stacking up against her.

She put the book by her side, and went to the next one, on the Australian Government.

She began reading on Australia's history and its magic, and found that they were an extremely complex society. Magic was a very strict policy in Australia, with the ministry there controlling everything. The wards surrounding Australia were so large, they were almost impenetrable. The book was no help, and Hermione felt very angry suddenly. She got up and threw the book across the room, its pages flying through the air. Slowly she regained her complex sure, her breathing steadied. Voldemort must have been angry. Hermione hurried over to the book, picking up the loose papers that were now scattered on the floor. She picked up the final page, and stopped. She looked at the page, and saw that the text was moving. She looked closely and found that the words were rearranging. Once they stopped Hermione read.

_The Australian ministry has the strongest wards the world has ever seen, and this is due to their massive magic source. A large rock positioned in the labyrinth, at the heart of the ministry, is what gives the Ministry its power. The large rock was discovered at Uluru, and witnesses say it radiated unimaginable power._

Before Hermione could read anymore the text disappeared, and went back to its original wording. Hermione shook the pages desperately, she wanted to know more, but nothing happened. She stood up, and thought silently.

The Spirelli was in Australia, how else and why else would the ministry have large wards? Simple. They had to protect the Spirelli, the one thing that could destroy the world. Using its power they made sure no one could attack them. They were keeping it safe.

The Spirelli was in Australia. That's why Lucan didn't want Voldemort going there.

Hermione had to get to Australia. But how?

* * *

**Enjoy**


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione sighed miserably. How was she to get to Australia? But then it hit her. Voldemort. He was thinking about Australia too, and yet he didn't know the Spirelli was there. Hermione knew he would be suspicious if she told him to go to Australia, so she had to find another way. What would happen if she sent a letter? Would she be able to? It was worth a try.

She left the library and almost ran to Voldemort quarters. The hallways were surprisingly empty, but Hermione didn't mind. She got to his quarters to find that he wasn't there. She sighed and quickly went to his desk. She found a piece of parchment and a quill, and began to write her desperate letter.

_Lucan Dmitri,_

_My name is Hermione Granger, a survivor of the Order of the Phoenix, and I am requesting your assistance. Voldemort has created another Horcrux and has placed it within me and I am asking for your help. It has come to my attention that the last Spirelli is located in your ministry and I am hoping that you can use it to rid me of this Horcrux. I am his last Horcrux and once it has been removed from myself, Voldemort will be mortal, and easy to kill. _

_I am begging you to help me, you are my last hope_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione folded the letter and hid it in her pocket. Now all she had to do was find a way to send it. She was deep in thought, when she heard footsteps approaching. She moved to the main room and waited. She could hear voices coming from the study, and Hermione couldn't help but move closer to the door. She wanted to find out what was going on.

"My Lord, Australia is the only place where our reign has yet to be established, an invasion would change that" One voice said.

"My Lord, we are all ready to fight at your command, and if you wish to take over the continent we shall serve you" The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange said.

There was silence before Voldemort spoke.

"Very well, begin to train our army; they must be ready for the end of this week. I want a group dedicated to breaking their wards, and I want a group working on the foundations of the current Australian ministry. You are all dismissed" The voice of Lord Voldemort said. There was a scurry, and before Hermione could move away from the door, it open. She fell forward, landing near his feet. She looked up at him, his smirk plastered on his face.

"Haven't I told you that it is rude to eavesdrop? It's very childish if you ask me" He said as he stepped over her and removed his robes.

"You're invading Australia?" Hermione asked, as she stood up from off the floor.

"Yes, it is currently the only place that doesnt have my rule within it, of course that is about to change" He said, as he faced her. He was staring at her, making her uncomfortable, Hermione wanted to hide from his gaze, but she persisted on.

"Are we going?" Hermione said as she tried to hide her curiosity.

He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she was so curious.

"Yes, we leave at the end of the week, you shall be assisting me" He told her as he went to the bathroom. Hermione followed close behind.

"Well, I will need some clothes to take with me; can I send a letter to the tailor?" Hermione asked. If he said yes she would be able to sneak in her own letter.

Voldemort thought about it, and nodded as he turned on the water in the shower, dismissing Hermione. Hermione left the bathroom and walked into the study.

"Elf?" Hermione called out. Within seconds a little house elf appeared, with its tattered clothes and bruised skin.

"Yes, Missus? Sungy is waiting to do whatever missus wants" Sungy said as he bowed deeply.

"Sungy, I need you to send this letter for me ok? And I order you not to tell anybody about this letter, not even the master "Hermione whispered. The elf bowed again and took the letter from Hermione. With another pop the elf disappeared.

Hermione stood rooted in her spot. She wasn't sure if she was meant to be happy or scared. What if Voldemort found out? What would he do? Could he do anything? Hermione kept questioning her actions, until she remembered something. She would be able to get rid of her contact with Voldemort, if she learnt how. The book had said she could remove his presence from her mentally, and Hermione could use that for her advantage.

She smiled to herself, knowing that soon, she could possibly have the winning hand. However her happiness changed abruptedly. She seemed tired and annoyed. She sighed to herself angrily, realising they weren't her own feelings, they were his.

She walked back into the room, which she shared with him, to find that he was still in the bathroom. She went to the door, and banged on it, hoping to get his attention.

"You being annoyed and tired aren't really doing me any favours" Hermione called out, as she stepped away from the door and walked around the room. She did not receive a reply, but could feel him smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, and waited. Many different thoughts were going through her head, especially the pregnancy. It was her only chance of breaking the contract. She shook her head, trying to remove the idea from her mind, but it wouldn't disappear. She knew here was no other way. She bowed her head with defeat, as she heard the door open. She didn't look up, but could feel him looking at her.

"What is it now?" He snapped, as he put on his robes. He made sure to check that his wand was in his pocket, and once he knew that it was there he seemed relaxed.

"Nothing that concerns you" Hermione replied bitterly, and almost instantly she regretted those words. She felt her air ways being closed, like she was being strangled. Her hands instinctively went to her throat, but no one's hands were strangling her. She was running out of air, black spots filled her vision, and just before she gave up her airways opened up. She gasped and coughed, as she tried to regain her breath.

"Let's not be rude to your master" He sneered as he watched her gain her composure.

Hermione did not reply, and now she wanted to break the contact more than ever. She wouldn't be able to save herself if he controlled her very being.

"Now tell me, how was your time in my library?" He asked, his mood changing from that of a murder to that of a gentleman.

"It was fine, didn't get anything valuable from it, if that's what your implying" Hermione retorted and he just snorted.

"Interesting, and has there been any progress?" He asked.

"With what?" Hermione asked a little confused.

"With my Horcrux, has it been created yet?"

He was referring to the pregnancy. He wanted to know if she was pregnant, but instead of referring to it as a human being he referred to it simply as a Horcrux.

"No, and it's not a simple object you can use, it's called a baby" Hermione snapped, but he just laughed.

"It does not matter what you call it, it is a Horcrux" He replied simply.

"It's a human being!" Hermione spat venomously.

"I do not care"

He left the room after that, leaving Hermione no space to retort. The man was truly heartless. And after their small exchange of words Hermione felt very selfish. Why would she bring a child into this world? She would be using the child to break his hold over her. She would be like him, using a child to get her way, her freedom.

Hermione felt guilty, how could she be so selfish?

Maybe she would have to be selfish? Maybe good could come out of her selfishness? Hermione wasn't sure anymore, maybe getting pregnant was a bad idea…


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

Hermione was deep in thought, and tears threatened to fall. What was she going to do? She wanted her freedom, she wanted a normal life and all that would come at a high price. A baby.

But maybe there was another way? What if she escaped to Australia, before Voldemort found out? Maybe she could escape him, but the thought quickly vanished. He would find her instantly, after all a piece of him was in her.

Hermione decided she would wait until she got a reply from the ministry. She wouldn't risk running to Australia, if they didn't want her. What would she do then? Her hands ran through her hair, and she tugged on it, frustration evident through her tired face. She paced around the room, waiting for a reply, but then she realised something. Australia was far away, the owl wouldn't even be half way she assumed. She wanted to scream, everything was happening too slow. Without a moment of thought, she stormed out of the room, and went to Voldemort, who had an amused look on his face.

"I let my guard only for a moment, and I feel your anger exploding within me, what is it now?" He asked, as he put his quill down, and looked at her, from his overly large desk.

"I can't be inside anymore, the rooms are getting smaller, I haven't been outside for a while, I need to be out" Hermione said, more like ordered. She couldn't stand being in the school anymore. It frustrated her; it showed her defeat and failure. It showed how the light lost against the darkness.

"And what will I get, if I let you out?" He asked her, as he weighed up his options in his mind.

"I was hoping you would just let me out" Hermione said softly. She didn't want to give him anything, she didn't wasn't to _do_ anything, "because if you think about it, you owe me a lot"

His features changed quickly, his eye brows were raised. He laughed, and sat casually in his chair, his arms crossed in front of him.

"I owe you? Explain" He simply said.

"Well, because of me you're alive. If you hadn't made me your Horcrux you would be dead. You're alive because of me, and as a result you have destroyed my life, my very being. You owe me" Hermione reasoned as she approached the desk. She placed her hands on the desk and leaned forwards, "So let me out"

He smiled cruelly, and gestured towards the door carelessly. Hermione questioned him with her eyes, and he shrugged. She turned to leave, and was at the door, when her body froze. He had stopped her.

"Do not try anything, Hermione, I will know" He said simply, and casually. She felt her body come back under her control, and she exited the room. She rubbed her arms, and made her away around the castle. She ignored the talking portraits and the looks, others gave her. She found the gardens with relative ease, and felt relief. The sun was on her face, heating her up. The smell of trees and greenery filling her senses. She removed her shoes and let the grass, touch her toes. She continued to walk, her eyes closed, her senses guiding her.

It felt so nice, and for a moment, she forgot where she was. Her fingers wiggled gently as she caressed the winds, and soon she came up to the lake. The water was still and clear and Hermione sat at the edge. She watched the water, and soon she was lost in her thoughts.

There had to be another way to destroy a Horcrux. Harry, Ron and she had destroyed the other horcruxes with the sword and the Basilisk venom, but this was different. She couldn't use those methods on herself, it would kill her, and Hermione did not want to die. But was there any other way?

Her eyes began to water. She realised, there was no other way. If she wanted to end this, she would have to sacrifice many things, but could she kill herself? But even if she did kill herself, a piece of Voldemort is in his body, so he would live anyway.

Hermione crossed her legs, and closed her eyes. She focused on the noises around her, and tried to distract herself from the real world but it was no use. However she continued to focus, she would not give up.

Suddenly however, feelings of all forms erupted through her. She cursed her connection with Voldemort. She felt the all too familiar tingle in between her legs, and knew instantly what he wanted, what he was feeling. She tried to focus on other things, but it was distracting her, she couldn't concentrate, when images floated in her head.

"Stop it" Hermione said aloud, somehow hoping her words would make the feelings stop.

"And why would I do such a thing? You still haven't fulfilled your purpose" The voice of Voldemort said. Hermione stood up quickly, and stepped back. What was he doing here?

"You're disgusting" Hermione retorted, as she moved away from the lake, and away from him.

"Yes, yes, nothing I haven't heard before, now come here" He ordered, and laughed cruelly, when Hermione turned and walked towards him. Hermione cursed her legs and her body for listening to him, for not fighting back.

She stood directly in front of him and waited. She didn't look at him, only the floor.

"Soon you will come to me, without me having to tell you" He told her, as more pleasure erupted through her veins. She felt her knees go weak, and found herself clinging onto his shoulders for support. He took advantage of the situation, and pulled her closer to him. Hermione couldn't concentrate at all, and felt very conscious about their current position. He led her to the edge of the lake, and pushed her forcefully into it. She shrieked, and he followed her. He walked in so it was just over knee deep. Hermione was trying to stand.

"Are you insane?" She cried out, but he ignored her. Instead he grabbed her hair and pushed her into the water. Hermione struggled, as she tried to get out of his grasp, but she was too weak compared to him. She held her breathe for as long as she could, as she splashed and kicked, and then he lifted her out.

"You didn't send a letter to the tailor! Who did you send it to?" He shouted, as Hermione sucked in a breath of much needed air. Hermione didn't reply and as a result her head was forced back under the water. She struggled again, she didn't get enough oxygen. Once again he lifted her out and asked the same question. Hermione shook her head and sucked in another breath as he head went back under the water. He lifted her out once more, getting very impatient.

"The tailor!" Hermione cried out. He continued to hold onto her hair tightly.

"Do not lie!"

"I did, I swear I did! Maybe they didn't get it?" Hermione lied, and she felt him let go of her hair.

"When I find out what has happened, you will be punished do you understand?" He yelled, as he turned and walked out of the water. Hermione followed as she tried to steady her breathing. He pulled out his wand and dried himself, and then her. He grabbed her arm, and Hermione felt the familiar dizziness of apparation. They appeared in their room, and he pushed her roughly onto the floor.

"What are you planning?" He asked her calmly.

"Nothing" Hermione said as she stayed on the floor. She wasn't going to stand up if he was just going to push her down again.

"You are testing my patience"

"I haven't done anything, I am not planning anything" Hermione replied softly.

After a long and awkward silence he spoke.

"You are not to leave my quarters"

He left her, the large doors slamming behind him. Hermione stood up, and sighed. She had almost been caught out. Voldemort was getting suspicious, and she knew she would have to act now. She was weighing up her options when there was tapping at the window. Hermione opened the window and an owl flew in. She grabbed the attachment, but then paused. How did they reply so fast? How did the bird get the letter to them in less than a day?

She laughed at her own stupidity. Owls that cross travel boundaries are instantly taken to their destination.

She grabbed the letter, her heart beating, her breathing getting faster. She opened the letter, and read.

_Miss Hermione Granger, _

_I received and read your letter and I offer my condolences. However, I am not able to risk my government and people by giving you a part of the Spirelli. Your problem is significant, and if there was any other way, I would offer my assistance, but in times like this I am not able to. _

_I am curious as to how you know about the Spirrelli's location, but at this moment it does not matter. _

_I am writing to inform you that we will not be helping you and that you Hermione Granger, the last of the Order, are now an enemy to the country of Australia. Your connection to Voldemort is dangerous and if you are sighted within our range, we will take drastic action. _

_Lucan Dmitri_

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Thankyou for the reviews, and also I have realised that there aren't that many chapters left in the story, the end is near!**


	13. chapter 12

Hermione felt angry. How could they not help her? She scrunched up the paper, and threw it at the wall. Her breathing increased, and her cheeks went red with fury. She felt like throwing something! After a few moments of cursing and mutterings, Hermione stopped and faced the bed.

Why would they help her? Hell, if she was in charge of a whole country she wouldn't help her either. No one would help her, they wouldn't risk it and Hermione knew that. She couldn't be angry with him, he had in a sense done the right thing. But now Hermione was in a dilemma.

What was she to do?

She had ruled out, having a child, she wouldn't do that to a child, her only choice was grim. She would have to destroy the Horcrux the only way she knew how…

She would do this. She would sacrifice herself for the greater good. The ultimate sacrifice. And why shouldn't she? Harry had sacrificed himself, as did the others, excluding Ron. They all did it, because they belived that light would overcome the darkness, and maybe Hermione was the light. Maybe she would overcome the darkness.

But how was she to do it. She didn't have the sword and there wasn't a large snake just lying around.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Of course… the snake would still be in the Chamber of secrets. Now of course it would be almost fully decomposed, but the poision in the fangs never disappears. But how was she to get there? She needed a plan. A map…

Harry's Map!

It was hidden in the school during the war, Harry didn't want anyone using it against him, so he hid it, under the floorboards, in their common room. Hermione in her excitement, left the room and headed for the door, but then stopped.

She would have to distract Voldemort, she would have to get him out of the way, so she could prepare, without him invading her mind. She looked at his desk, and saw many potions on the wall behind the desk. She ran up to them, and scanned them all, until she found the one she wanted.

A sleeping potion. It would last for half an hour. It wasn't long, but it was enough. But how would she give it to him? At dinner.

Dinner! She wasn't ready yet. She hurried and put on some clothing, that kept her warm and covered.

She hid the vial in her pocket and waited. And waited, and waited some more.

Finally he came, and they went to the dinner hall in silence.

Hermione's heart beat was pounding so fast, she thought it would jump out of her chest. She would only have one shot at this. They arrived and she took her seat on the large table, across from Voldemort. He looked at her suspiciously, as if he knew that something was about to happen.

" What are you so anxious about?" He asked her with no emotion in his voice.

But before Hermione could reply, there was a racket coming from outside. There was then a knock on the large doors. Voldemort stood up and left the room, in order to speak to those who wanted him. Hermione took her chance. She got up and quickly and removed the vial from her pocket. She then dropped some drops into his wine, and on his food. She did this until nothing was left in the vial. She then put it back in her pocket and took her seat again. She began eating the salad using her fingers. After a few moments Voldemort returned and he seemed, she dared to say, happy?

" It seems things are going ahead of plan" He said as he took his seat,a nd grabbed his goblet.

"Is that right?" Hermione asked in a bored tone as she watched the goblet.

He smirked and drank from his cup, and Hermione felt like bursting into song, but of course, she couldn't do that.

She instead, drank from her own goblet, letting the wine wash into her system. Neither said anything, and Hermione could tell the potion as taking affect. He was beginning to change.

He stood up abruptedly and motioned for her to come to him.

" I feel celebrations are in order, my attacks shall begin sooner than expected!" He told her, and Hermione felt her body also change. She went to him and they apparated to their main room. He grabbed her by the neck with little force, allowing her to still breathe. She could feel her body tingling, he was toying with her again. She bit her lip in order to suppress her moan. It felt like electricity was running within her. She felt his hands move down her sides, and she couldn't help but get goosebumps. The potion should knock him out soon, and Hermione had to buy time.

" And how are we going to celebrate exactly?" Hermioen asked, as she turned and faced him, her hands making their way around his neck. He smirked and before he could move his lips to hers, she spoke.

" I'm not in the mood" Hermione said as she moved away from him, and went to the bed. She sat and waited, looking at his surprised face.

" Is that sooo" He said, as his eyes became heavier, and his words became sloppy.

He moved towards her, and pushed her back, so that she was lying down. He towered over her, and then he fell forwards. Hermione squealed, as he fell on top of her, the potion had worked. She pushed him off of her, and smiled to herself. She was about to leave when she rembered something. She would need a wand.

She went up to him and searched his robes until she found the wand. She held it tight, and then left the room. She ran out and tried making her way to the common room. After many failed attempts she got there.

"Accio Map" Hermione exclaimed, and over a dozen appeared in front of her. She looked around and saw he one she was looking for.

"I solemly swear that I am up to no good" Hermione said and the ink appeared on the map. Hermione sighed with relief. She saw that the coast was all clear, so she headed out to the large bathroom, where the chamber was located. She arrived there expecting to see moaning Myrtle, but it was silent. The ghost was no longer there. She went to the basin, and pulled out the elder wand. Voldemorts wand.

She couldn't speak in parsal tongue so instead she tried tapping the basin. It worked! The passage opened and without a second thought she jumped into the whole of darkness.

Soon it would all be over…

* * *

**Hello readers, thankyou for the reviews, I would also like to let you know that this is (if i remember properly) the second last chapter or third... I cant remember, but be prepared for the end...**


	14. End

Hermione landed with a thump, on the uneven ground of the chamber. She stood up, and massaged her sore leg, before taking out her wand and looking at the map.

"Lumos" Hermione whispered. A small light came from the tip of her wand and allowed Hermione to see the map clearly. Voldemort was still in his chambers, still asleep, but Hermione knew it wouldn't be long until he woke, and she would have to be prepared. She closed the map and put it into her pocket. She inhaled a deep breath and began walking straight ahead.

She was walking cautiously, but quickly, until she came to an opening. She stepped through and gasped. It was amazing in a weird way. There were many large openings that would take you to any place in the castle, and in front of her, was a large broken statue carved into the wall. But what she was after lay directly ahead of her. She walked up to it slowly, the large venomous snake. It was badly, badly decomposed, with hardly any skin left.

When she regained her confidence she approached the large snake but stopped when she saw something to her right. She walked up to it and picked it up. It was a fang. Hermione assumed it was the same one Harry had used so long ago.

She had the fang, but how was she to use it against him?

She took out the map and tried to find His chambers. She found it, but Voldemort was not there.

Hermione frantically tried to find him on the map, but for some reason he wasn't appearing. She carelessly tossed the map on the floor, and tucked the fang into her pants. The only way to do this would be to somehow hurt him with the fang and then her. She would only have one chance at this, and if she failed she would be his forever. No she would not fail. She placed her wand in her sleeve.

She would no longer be a failure. She would succeed in her battle against the dark; she would avenge all the deaths, all the innocent and she would make him pay for what he did to her. She would finish what Harry started, she would finish the darkness.

"I can do this" Hermione whispered to herself.

"Is that so?" The cruel, sadistic voice of Voldemort said, as he stood in the opening.

Hermione turned around quickly, and stared at the man who had tormented for so many years.

"I can do anything" Hermione said defiantly, "I can destroy you"

He stood in his place, with nothing showing on his face.

"And at what price? Would you really kill yourself, just so you can prove a point? I don't think you understand my blessing upon you, so many would have wanted this, so many would have wanted to be immortal, and yet here you are throwing it all away" He told her. He walked towards her slowly.

"I don't want to be like you" Hermione said as she backed away slowly.

"Ah, yes, your pride and what not, but tell me how do you plan on killing me?" He mocked.

"I have a wand, for starters" Hermione said as she removed the wand from her sleeve.

If Voldemort was surprised he did not show it.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted, but with a flick from his hand the curse was repelled.

"You don't need a wand to use magic" He taunted as he circled her like the predator he was.

Hermione continued to fire spells at him but he blocked them. He at one point threw a curse at her, missing Hermione narrowly. The spells and curses came more frequently, and the dark chamber was filled with rainbows of colours. He continued to taunt her, filling her with rage, making her more focused on her target.

She did manage to hit him on his arm, making him bleed a little, but other than that he was fine. However, it got a point where Voldemort no longer wanted to play this silly game. With one curse, he sent Hermione flying. She hit the wall behind her with such force, she became dizzy, her sight blurred. She hit the floor, and tried to stand up but failed. She could see the wand a few metres from her, but that wasn't her only problem. The fang had fallen from her pants and lay at Voldemort's feet.

"Maybe I was mistaken when I chose you; maybe I should have chosen someone else. But that does not matter"

He bent down and picked up his wand and the fang. He walked up to Hermione and kicked her in the side, making her roll onto her back. He bent down next to her, and looked at her.

"I gave you immortality, I gave you a gift, but you have misbehaved Hermione, and I'm going to take that away from you"

Hermione couldn't focus on his words and didn't understand until she felt excruciating pain in her chest. She screamed aloud, and tears fell down her face. She looked up and saw the fang sticking out from her chest.

"I cannot have a misguided Horcrux, I will have to find another way, it is…unfortunate" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He stood up and looked at the bleeding girl beneath him. He turned and walked away slowly.

Hermione couldn't let him win. She silently removed the fang from its current position and tried to stand up. She could feel the venom taking affect. She was getting weaker, her breathing increased. She walked as silently as she could and hid near the opening. She peered into it, and saw him walking away into the darkness.

"You failed!" She shouted and quickly hid. She could hear his footsteps coming towards her.

"Is that so?" He said angrily as he appeared at the opening.

Hermione took her chance and flung the fang into his chest, making him scream out. She fell to the ground, and using her good leg, she kicked herself backwards, away from the evil man.

Voldemort pulled the fang from his chest, his eyes wide with shock.

"Game over" Hermione said, as she rested her head on the floor.

"No, no never!" He snarled as he began running through the opening.

Voldemort had a cure in his office; he would have to get there before the venom took its fatal effects. He could hear Hermione's laughter, slowly dying out. He finally got to the end, and found himself in the bathroom, which had begun this war so many years ago. He dragged himself as quickly as he could to his office, but his energy was disappearing. He didn't have long.

Hermione on the other hand, was feeling the full effects. She doubled over in pain, and began coughing violently. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. Blood was slowly oozing from her mouth, and her breathing was getting shallower. Her heart was slowing down, and Hermione felt so tired, so very tired. She closed her eyes, her face depicting her pain clearly. But the something changed. Her face changed. It was calm and peaceful.

Her eyes did not open.

A dark light began creeping out of her cold body, before disappearing into nothingness.

Voldemort had made it to his office; however he collapsed at the door. He kept muttering to himself, and tried to use his hands to pull him to his potions. His arms became paralysed, soon after, and his body began to shake.

_No, this cannot be_

He tried using wandless magic but it was no use.

Pain erupted from under his skin, and after seconds of agony his breathing stopped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Lord Voldemort was dead.

* * *

Hermione woke up, and looked around. She was in an empty white place, with nothing around her.

"I'm dead" She said to herself as she tried looking around.

"Yes, and no" A voice in the distance said. Hermione looked and saw a man appear in front of her.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I am Merlin, and I am here to offer you a gift" Merlin said as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"A gift?" Hermione asked.

"A second chance, a new life, a life were you would never experience Voldemort's wrath, I will only offer this to you once" He said.

"I won't become his Horcrux?" Hermione asked.

"You will not" He replied.

"I accept" Hermione said desperately. She nodded her head, and the old man smiled.

"If you are sure?" Merlin asked.

"I am sure"

* * *

And so it was.

Hermione was given a second chance. When she awoke, she was in her muggle home, in her small bed, with her alarm clock ringing. She jumped out of bed, and looked in the mirror. She smiled. Today was her first day at dance school.

Hermione was eleven years old. A normal girl, who knew no evil.

She never received her Hogwarts letter.

She never met Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

She did not know about the world of magic.

She did not know about Hogwarts.

She did not know about Voldemort.

She grew up and went through life with ease, never knowing her past life, never knowing anything.

She was a normal girl, who lived in a world with normal people.

When asked about magic Hermione would always reply, " Magic? That's for babies"

* * *

**End**

**Well, this is the last chapter!**

**I would like to thank all of those who read my sisters story and continued to read, even after the long wait.**

**She also had some in completed stories, and she also had a story that she and myself were starting together, but at this point in time I am unsure if I can post them.**

**School is becoming a big part of my life at this point in, and very stressful, so If I finish the stories I will post them, but if I do not, I apologize.**

**Thank you very much for your support, I hope you are all blessed wonderfully in life**


End file.
